Eternity
by savespot
Summary: I watched as the cut healed. I felt enormous pain and stumbled into the hallway. I fell next to my locker. I had to leave: now.
1. NO NO NO!

"Hey Eternity." I felt someone push me over. As if by itself my hand went to my back to check for kick me signs. There were two plastered to my shoulder blades. I grabbed them and tossed them in the trashcan. I walked to fourth period: science. As I sat down I heard someone snicker. "Now class who can tell me what evolution is?" said the teacher. Ray a stuck up know it all raised his hand "its upgrading of a species like those stupid mutants!" We all laughed, making fun of the mutants was a school joke, and here everyone hated them. "Correct now turn to page sixty and read about the evolution of humans," said the teacher. I turned to the textbook page and started to pretend to read. I twirled a pencil in my fingers until the bell rang. As I flipped my textbook closed I got a paper cut. I watched the blood run down my finger. "I wish this would heal," I mumbled. Then out of the blue the cut closed suddenly. I gasped in pain. I stumbled down the hallway and fell next to my locker. I needed to go: now. I ran to the office. "Hey Tori I'm leaving," I shouted to the office aid. "Whatever," she replied. I ran outside and grabbed my bike and hopped on. I looked back as I rode. There was a car following me. I raced into the trees next to the road, the car stopped and a teenage boy jumped out and followed me. There was a log in my way, I forced my bike up and jumped it. As I was reveling in my genius idea I ran into a tree. I groaned and sat up. The teenager slid down into the dirt next to me. "Hi I'm Scott," he panted "and we found traces of mutant on you." I drew back me fist and punched as hard as I could. Scott dodged and grabbed my wrist. "Let me go," I yelled "You are one of those mutant trackers!" I struggled to get loose. "No I'm not, just hear me out," Scott said quickly "I want to help you!" I pulled my hand free and kicked his stomach. His glasses that I didn't notice until now fell off. His eyes closed and he crawled around looking for them. I panted and ran to get my bike.


	2. My bike!

I stumbled back to my bike and rode up to my school. When I got to the office Tori said that it was lunch hour. I stood in the line waiting for smelly meatloaf. I sat down at my usual table alone. It was pretty normal until someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" Everyone turned and threw their food at me. My mind panicked and I threw my hands out and yelled "STOP!" Then everything froze. The food, the people, everything. I looked at my hands. I flicked my hands out again, nothing happened. I concentrated on my surprise and anger from before and then everything went back to normal. Everyone fell on the floor and Ray looked at me and pointed. "She's a mutant," he groaned. I stumbled and started to run outside. As I grabbed my bike Scott's car drove up. "Get in, hurry!" he said. "What about my bike!" "We will get it later," he said "get in!" I reluctantly climbed in and watched as my old school faded over the hills.

Scott and I were very quiet during the drive. "So…" said Scott "have you figured out your powers?" I stared at him for a while. "No the angry mob after me is a regular thing at my school," I said sarcastically. Scott nodded and frowned slowly. "What are they?" he asked casually. I sighed and said "watch this." I concentrated on my anger and focused. Suddenly everything stopped and stayed frozen. I concentrated again and everything went back to normal. "That is basically it," I said quietly I was really tired. Scott's mouth was wide open. "Now what's your power?" I asked curious "I know it has something to do with those ridiculous sunglasses." Scott gritted his teeth together and murmured something about how his sunglasses were not ridiculous. "Laser vision," he said. I nodded and couldn't help but scoot away a little. "We are here," he said. I couldn't help but gawk at the giant mansion. "Cyclops where have you been?" said a voice. I turned and there was a tall dangerous looking guy. I gulped and backed away. He finally noticed me and said "who is this?" I put my shaking hand out "Eternity," I squeaked. He shook it and said "Logan." I trembled as his huge hand engulfed my small one. I smiled sheepishly and Scott showed me to the Professor's office. "Is this the mutant I sent you after?" said a bald guy in a wheelchair. "Yeah, and professor her powers are well unusual," Scott exclaimed. I blushed and rocked back and forth. – Now Eternity, I am interested to observe your powers- said a voice in my head. I nodded slowly and demonstrated my amazing time control. "What should her code name be?" asked Scott. The professor thought for a while and then said "how about Time-line?" I liked the ring so I nodded my agreement. "Eternity, I hope you like it here," said the professor as he shook my hand.


	3. A friendly game of dodgball

I ran around the gym for my life. Ever since I had joined the x-men I had started to go to school at Bayville high. I dodged as a rubber ball flew past where my head had been. "Hey mutant!" I spun around to see a big guy named Derrick throw a ball at me. Oh and did I mention that all the kids here knew that the Xzavier kids were mutants? "Remember no powers!" yelled Scott. Me, him, Kitty, and Jean were the only ones on our team left. After the game finished (the other team won) Derrick came over to rub it in our faces. "Seems like you guys aren't so tough after all," he gloated. Scott slowly reached for his glasses, but me and Jean grabbed his arms. "Don't do it," I hissed "remember what the professor said: have self-control." "Yeah Scott, self-control," mocked Derrick. I stared at Derrick and smiled. I knew just what to do. "Derrick, do you know what my power is?" I asked slyly. Derrick looked nervous. "Nuh...no," he gulped. I smiled and reached for him slowly. Derrick screamed like a girl and ran. I looked at Scott and Jean, their mouths were open in shock. "Is that all it took to scare him?" said Jean surprised. "Pretty much," I laughed. Scott's surprised face turned into a grin. "Atta girl Eternity!" he trumped. We all laughed and Scott looked at his watch. "We better get home," he said "Kurt and Kitty will probably be there already." Me and Jean nodded and walked outside to his car. We slid in and Scott turned the key.

"See yah," I said sliding out of the car when we got to the institute. "Aren't you coming to study session after diner?" asked Jean. I shook my head. "No, I have to wash the dishes tonight," I explained. "Come on Eternity, its history!" Scott pleaded "and you know history better than anyone!" I laughed. "It's true, I probably was there when the event or something happened." I sighed "fine, but you two have to wash the dishes tonight." "Deal," they both said and went inside. I smiled and went inside. Man, this is awesome! I hated to wash dishes. Kurt and Kitty appeared next to me. I shouted in alarm and almost fell down. "Don't do that," I gasped. They giggled and said "you up for danger room training?" I grinned and said "let's go!" We all grabbed hands and Kurt teleported us to the danger room.


	4. The wombat

As Kitty, Kurt, and me were walking out of the danger room. I couldn't help but notice that I was the only one with a gash in my side (or with any injury). The cut wasn't deep, but I groaned in pain once in a while. "Why wasn't I fast enough to realize that the stupid claw thing was coming towards me?" I said. I almost fell on the floor. "Maybe you should sit and heal that," suggested Kurt. I shook my head but only succeeded in flexing my cut. I gave a shout in pain and sat down slowly. "Are you like, going to be ok?" asked Kitty. I nodded and shooed them away. I concentrated and focused on what my side would look like when it was healed. The process of this was long and painful, I watched as the cut closed itself leaving nothing but a thin scar. I struggled to my feet and almost fell down. Controlling time had downsides, like being tired after every time I used it. Sometimes like when I just stopped time I would feel better after a couple of minutes, but healing something was harder for me and more painful for whoever was being healed. I stumbled up and walked slowly down the hallway. "Kid you should be more careful," said a voice behind me. "Oh... hi wombat," I said casually. I called Logan wombat because two days after I had gotten here me and Kitty took him to the zoo. Let's just say the visit included a snow globe, lots of screaming, and tons of wombats. Logan frowned and pointed at where my scar was. "You tire yourself to much," he stated matter of factly. "Says the guy with the healing factor," I mumbled "look wombat, what I use my power for is my choice." Logan's frown deepened but he walked past me to who knows where. I frowned and walked to my room and changed into some casual clothes. Then I went to the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack. I walked down to the library, it was time to study like crazy!


	5. Scott is unteachable!

I sighed in frustration, it was official Scott was horrible at history. I had explained all the things he needed to know but he still didn't get it! "No Scott, it was Abraham Lincoln not George Washington who freed slaves." I said in total anger. "Ok, then who was the one with the top hat?" asked Scott. I slapped my face and gritted my teeth before saying "that was also Abraham Lincoln," I mumbled "Scott I'm leaving, ask Jean these questions." I left before he could protest and Kurt noticed my foul mood. "History lessons with Scott?" he asked. I groaned and nodded. Then I walked around the mansion until a voice in my head said –Eternity something is wrong with Logan, could you check on him? He is in dining hall- -Sure Professor – I thought back and made my way down to the kitchen. Sure enough the Wombat was sitting there making his claws go in and out. I jumped on the counter and slid over to the table where he was sitting. "Hey Wombat, are you ok?" I said cheerfully. Logan turned to look at me and his claws went in. "By the way," I said "does that hurt?" I pointed at his hands. "Yeah, but you get used to it," He said "what do you want?" I thought for a while before I answered. "I wanna cookie," I said and gave him a big cheesy smile. "Well you don't get a cookie," he growled and turned to leave. "Wait Wombat!" I said and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at me. I shuffled around from foot to foot, Logan could be nice and it was fun to tease him, but sometimes he scared me. I gulped and said "could you give Scott a history lesson, he is unteachable." Logan smiled a tiny bit before leaving. –Sorry Professor, sometimes I panic- -It's fine Eternity- I walked to my room and curled up to go to sleep.


	6. I'm ok (not)

Someone was shaking my shoulders. "I'm up I'm up," I mumbled. I cracked open to see Kitty and Kurt standing there watching me. I groaned and put my head under my pillow. Then Kurt grabbed my hand and teleported me to the other side of the room. I fell and groaned on the floor. "Wake up!" Kurt said impatiently "or you'll miss breakfast!" I threw my pillow at both of them. Kitty used her mutant powers to pass through it, Kurt wasn't so lucky. Seeing his surprised face as the pillow hit him was enough to make me laugh and get up. When they left I pulled on some jeans and a suitable blue t-shirt. As I walked down the hall Rouge, a quiet girl in Goth-like clothes joined me on my way to the kitchen. "So are you knew?" she asked (her voice sounded southern). I just nodded and kept walking. "So, what are your powers?" she asked. "I don't like to talk about it," I replied still sort of tired. I twirled my brown hair absently around my finger. "Can you show me?" she asked. Man, this girl was nosy! I just sighed and nodded. I concentrated and time stopped, when it went back to normal Rouge was satisfied and ran off. I couldn't help but notice that she hadn't shown me HER powers.

As me, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Scott slid out of Scott's car we were instantly greeted with a mob of kids. "Hey Summers, it's time for payback" drawled Derrick. "Oh be quiet Derrick, what has he done to you?" I said casually. Derrick turned and looked at me. "What did you say Mutant?" he said. "Oh is that the best you've got?" I said "I'm afraid you'll have to pick another name, because we are mutants and proud!" I motioned towards the school. "Come on guys, no sense in getting in trouble for this guy," I motioned towards Derrick and we all made our way towards the school. I heard the mob of kids still standing there start to whisper. But I didn't care, I was too angry to snap at them.

First period was the worst. The whole time people were staring at me and whispering. This went on until the teacher asked me to leave because I was 'disrupting the class'. I just picked up my books and started to leave for the institute, if all day would be like this I rather stay at home with the Wombat! At least he would let me outside instead of being cooped up in a classroom!

Hours after school ended, Scott and the other guys came by to see if I was ok. When they asked I but on a smile and said everything was ok. But it wasn't, not with kids like Derrick around.


	7. Owning Derrick

I watched as Derrick bullied a small girl that he thought was a mutant because of her pale skin. "Please! I'm not a mutant!" she cried. Derrick laughed and so did his thugs. "Yeah right, that's what they all say," he said grinning madly. I ran in front of the girl. "Stop it Derrick she is not a mutant," I said defensively. "How would you know?" he said. "Because I live with all the mutants in the area that this town knows of," I growled "and real soon you are going to find out why I fit in there." He grinned and stepped forward. "Run," I whispered to the girl. She obeyed not looking back and slipped through a gap between Derrick's goons. Derrick put his fists up. I smirked and crossed my arms. I sidestepped as Derrick swung his fist. I dropped to the ground and swept my foot under him knocking him over. His goons advanced and I kicked one hard in the stomach, another I flipped over my shoulder. The last two ran of scared. I watched as Derrick stumbled up, he put his fist up. I gave him a hard punch in the stomach. They groaned on the ground. I squatted down and froze time. "Don't worry I didn't hit you hard," I said "just be lucky that the people who taught me how to fight also taught me not to kill." I knew they heard every word, just because I froze time didn't mean that they wouldn't comprehend that. "You better thank the good Lord that my power will wear off you guys, oh and Derrick," I said standing up "don't mess with the mutants or the X-men, because if you do, you will be answering to me." I walked off leaving them there until my power did wear off, I smiled sometimes my power was good for something.


	8. Boring chapter

I waited in line to get my lunch, it was lunch hour and the line was really long. Scott and Jean were in front of me with Kitty and Kurt behind me. We talked and laughed about how old we were going to get before it was our turn to eat. It was great until Derrick came over and started to pesture us. "Hey muties," he said. "Derrick did you not hear me yesterday?" I said annoyed "leave us alone." I saw fear flash for a moment in Derrick's eyes before he walked away. I felt a surge of satisfaction, but Jean had to ruin it. "What do you mean did he hear you yesterday?" she asked her eyes squinting "did you get into a fight?" "Hey no blood no fowl," I said innocently "and he started it by picking on some poor kid." Jean sighed in exasperation but didn't say anything else. When her back was turned Kurt and Scott gave me a high-five, Kitty rolled her eyes but smiled a little. When we got our food, the five of us sat at a small table in the back. When school ended, we all went out for a movie and then returned just in time for dinner at the institute. After dinner everyone bolted for the nearest exit, it seemed as though everybody had plans. Well except for me, Me ,Storm ,and the professor decided to play chess. Well they did, I sort of passed out on the couch and woke up two hours later to hear Storm say "I win!" I really didn't expect that, nobody really beats the professor in chess. I dragged myself up to my room to sleep in peace. That was pretty much my day, or the highlights of it. Man, that was boring.

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter! Sort of had writers block… any way, remember leave a comment. Bye!


	9. getting grounded

I started to doodle on my notebook. Man the teachers at Bayville high did have superpowers, the power of boring! The bell rang and everyone ran out the door as fast as they could. "Miss. Jackson," said my teacher. Oh, did I mention my last name is Jackson? "Can I have a word," she continued. I nodded and sat back down at my desk. "Miss. Jackson, your grades are horrible in this class," she said "I'm afraid I'm going to have to have a talk with your legal guardian." I looked down and sighed. "Yeah ok," I said and got up. "Oh, and miss. Jackson," she said "can you at least try on this test?" I looked up shocked and nodded again. "Dismissed," she said. I left wondering what I was going to do, I couldn't lie to the professor, he could read my mind! Plus I couldn't ask Storm to come, she would ground me just for forgetting to study! That's when I got an idea, a crazy brilliant idea. That idea would come to be the worst mistake of my life.

"Please wombat," I pleaded "it's just one little conference!" Wolverine looked at me like I was crazy, which is partly true. "No," he said "listen kid, I can't do this right now I'm busy." When I realized I would get anywhere with him I decided to use his pride against him. "Wow wombat," I said and sighed "your scared of a high school reading teacher." I shook my head like I was disappointed. "I didn't say anything about being scared of one little teacher," he growled. I smirked and said "prove it." "Fine I will!" He said and stalked off "I am coming to that conference and you can't do anything about it!" I smiled and turned away to walk inside the building, Storm was in the entrance hall with professor x. They both looked angry. "Did you just challenge wolverine to come to a teacher conference," asked Storm. I smiled sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders. "Your grounded for the rest of the month." Said the professor "and Silverstone will be telling us EXACTLY what the teacher talked about." I slumped my shoulders and went up the stairs. I locked myself in my room and pulled a textbook out of my bag. Looked like I had a lot of studying to do.


	10. What happened to me?

I woke up feeling sick, really, really sick. I crawled out of my bed and looked in the mirror in my bedroom, and screamed.

"Professor!" I yelled and ran to his room as fast as I could. He rolled out of his door and stared at me. "Ok, which student are you?" he asked "I don't think I have seen you before." I pointed at my face. "It's me Eternity!" I said "something's wrong with me!" The Professor stared and said "get Beast, Storm, Jean, and Wolverine." I nodded and sprinted off.

"Ok what is the meaning of this?" asked Beast as I shooed all three adults and teenager into the Professor's office. "Just shut up and go," I said and followed them into the big office. "I see you rounded them all up," Professor said "you did a very nice job Eternity." Everyone stared at me. "What?" I said offended "haven't you guys ever seen a seven year-old before?" "But you're not seven," said Jean. I rolled my eyes. "What was your first clue Sherlock?" I said icily. Wolverine and Storm calmed down first. "How exactly did you get like this?" asked Wolverine.

"How should I know?" I said "I woke up like this." Everyone turned to the Professor for an explanation. "I think it has something to do with her powers," he said calmly "they seem to have dramatically decreased her age." "Wait so I'm stuck like this?" I asked "because I'm not going back to school like this." "It seems so," said Storm "at least until your powers turn you back."

Jean tried to smile. "Well at least you won't have to go to school anymore," she said trying to put a positive spin on my situation. I stared at them and left. I tried to distance myself far away from them but as usual Wolverine followed me. He quickly caught up to me and made me sit down. "Look on the bright side kid," he said. "What bright side are you talking about?" I said "because I'm in the dark." "Well," he said frowning "you still have your powers." I tried my powers out, still the same. "Yeah," I said after I was finished playing with them "the powers that did this to me." I got up and left Wolverine sitting there.


	11. yep

Postponing this one until the summer. (Laughs evily) I mean laughs normally or better just didn't laugh.

No previews or anything.

Blank

Blank

Blank

Coming this summer time line.


End file.
